The New Girl
by wwtdd
Summary: My OC Jung-Hee has been flung into the Doctor Who universe. However she has lost her memories on the way. Will she ever remember her old life, and if so will she want to return? Find out in The New Girl. p.s. Yes the girl is Korean however this is an all English story. just wanted an Asian in the loop.


The new girl

A Doctor Who fanfiction

Chapter one

Jung-Hee walked from the bakery back to her hotel room. Her mom had taken her to London to see the proms. Jung-Hee sighed, remembering the trouble it took to get her a passport. Also, the flight from America to London was not the most pleasant of trips. Shifting the bag full of cakes and bread to the other hand, as the handle was starting to cut off her circulation, she started to daydream, her hand in her pocket fiddling with a small ID wallet. Jung-Hee had bought it online; it was a Doctor Who psychic paper that had been on the set. It had taken her two years worth of savings to buy it. Jung-Hee nodded her head. "Totally worth it," she said to herself with a smile.

However, as she walked across the street to the hotel, she saw her mom waiting. Jung-Hee smiled and waved as she started to walk towards her. As she got closer, she saw that her mom's eyes were wide in fright.

"Jung-Hee! Look out!" her mother yelled.

Jung-Hee turned to look, only to see a large truck, before all went black for her.

"What about her? Why is she normal?" came a voice above her.

"I found her lying there one night. No signs on how she got in. Don't even know if she speaks English. She's been knocked out since she arrived."

As Jung-Hee started to wake up, there was a slight buzzing sound above her.

"Slight concussion, other than that okay."

Jung-Hee opened her eyes with a groan and blinked before looking around. She was in an old rundown hospital with people laying in beds with gas masks on. Next to her was a man with a closely shaven head large ears and nose, wearing a leather jacket and a small smile on his face. Behind him she could see an old man in a doctor's jacket, sitting in a chair looking quite ill.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. What's your name?"

Jung-Hee blinked, licked her lips then spoke. "I'm confused. Are you a doctor or the Doctor?"

The man grinned, "You're the first to ask me that! I'm the Doctor."

The girl shrugged as she sat up "I'm just different that way; my name is Jung-Hee."

"Hello Jung-Hee, what is a…" the Doctor gave the girl a quick look. "...21st century gal doing in a world war in the middle of an air raid in London?"

"I, I don't know. I don't remember, all I know for sure is my name and that I have a special ID paper," Jung-Hee said with a frown on her face.

"Well," he said as he helped her up, "Have you seen these before?" He then pointed to the people with gas masks on.

Jung-Hee moved closer to one of the beds. Leaning over she examined the man on the bed.

"Don't touch the flesh!" the other man said as Jung-Hee had reached out a hand.

Jung-Hee ripped off a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around her hand, making a cloth glove. "Thanks for the warning," she called back as she gently turned the man's head. Leaning closer she noticed that the gas mask was fused to his face like it was grown from it. Touching the mask she found that it was soft like skin. Moving her hand down she gently felt the chest. It was caved in and as she looked to the side there was a cut on the back of the hand. However something was off. Straightening up, she glanced around the ward.

All the patients were the same, however. "They aren't dead, are they?"

The Doctor stared at her as the medical doctor nodded, "How did you know?"

"If the patient was dead, the blanket would be over their faces in respect. However, they aren't; also it's war time. The beds should be full of wounded people; too few beds to spare for the dead," Jung-Hee explained as she unwrapped her hand carefully and tossed the cloth into a nearby bin. Jerking her head to the window where they could see the bombs falling on London, "Especially during a war."

The Doctor grinned shaking his head, "Fantastic! That you're able to figure out that in just a few minutes." He looked at Jung-Hee and then the medical doctor, "You humans are amazing."

"Doctor," the medical doctor called out after coughing hard, "my time is limited. You need to go upstairs. Thats where they took the first victim. Talk to Nancy, it was her brother. She knows more than she says. Talk to…" He started to cough, "Mom...mommy. Are you my mommy?" As his mouth widened the mouthpiece of a gas mask grew out of him until a whole gas mask grew out of his face. He then leaned against the table like he was dead.

Just then voices was heard from the hallway. The Doctor and Jung-Hee looked at each other before running to the hallway door. Once they were inside the hallway they ran into a blonde woman wearing a union flag and a tall man in a long dark blue trench coat.

"Ah, you must be . I've heard a lot about you on the way here from your partner. However she didn't mention another girl on your team."

"I told him, that we are time agents. His name is Jack, Captain Jack." Turning to Jung-Hee she spoke, "And I didn't mention her because she is someone new to me. I've never seen her before."

Smiling Jung-Hee held out her hand "My name is Jung-Hee. Nice to meet you."

The blonde took her hand, "Nice to meet you, the name's Rose."

As Rose let go of Jung-Hee's hand. Jack grabbed it, lifting it to his lips. "Captain Jack at your service." he held onto her hand after kissing it, "You know you have the lightest brown eyes I've seen on an Asian? They almost have a golden mist in them."

Jung-Hee raised an eyebrow, "Really? You're going to flirt with me in this time and place? Choose your dances and where you dance them carefully Captain." Taking her hand back she placed it on her hip. "We've got a hospital full of dead-alive people with gas masks grown on. I think that's more important than dancing right now."

Jack blinked, "Dead-alive people?" letting go of her hand, he rushed past her and the Doctor into the ward behind them.

The Doctor rounded on Rose, " ?"

"Well I couldn't have told him your name could I? I mean, do you even have a real name? Who calls himself Doctor?"

"Nine centuries in, haven't had a problem with it."

"What's a Chula warship?" Rose asked as she moved into the ward.

The Doctor blinked, "A Chula ship?" he followed Rose.

Jung-Hee sighed and followed them back into the ward.

Jack was scanning the people on the beds. "This is impossible!"

"What sort of warship?" The Doctor asked.

"It didn't do this!"

"This happened the day that the ship fell. What ship was it?"

"An ambulance." Jack replied frustrated, "Look. That's what you chased through the time vortex." He pulled up a hologram from a device on his wrist. "It's junk. I wanted to trick you into thinking it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it, nothing in there."

Jung-Hee frowned, "It's alien, right?"

Jack nodded.

"So why would they have regular equipment? Wouldn't they have something more advanced than bandages and splints?"

The Doctor nodded, "You said Chula, right? Chula, Chula, Chula…" he hummed while pacing across from the beds. "Nanogenes! Of course, but why…"

Suddenly a siren went off. "What's that?" Rose asked.

"It's the all clear. We're safe now." Jack replied, "I thought you were time agents. You're not, are you?"

"Just a couple of freelancers." Rose said.

"Come along Rose, Jung-Hee." The Doctor waved them to follow him as he strode through the doors.

Jung-Hee quickly ran after him after giving Jack a 'follow us' look. Running through the halls, she turned fast to the staircase that she had seen the Doctor go up.

The Doctor glanced back at Rose and Jack, who had missed the stairwell, just running by. After giving her a smile he questioned Jack. "Have you got a blaster?"

Rose and Jack skidded to a stop before turning around and ran to the stairwell. "Sure." Jack ran up the stairs while reaching into his inner coat pocket and grabbing the blaster.

As they arrived at a metal door the Doctor explained, "When your space junk landed, someone was hurt. This is where they were taken." He gestured at the door.

"What happened?" Jack asked slightly out of breath.

"Let's find out." He jerked a thumb at the door. "Get it open." He then stepped aside to stand next to Rose.

"What's wrong with your sonic screwdriver?"

Jung-Hee raised an eyebrow, "How do you sonic a screwdriver?"

"Nothing." the Doctor told Rose before turning to Jung-Hee. "I rewired the circuits to take energy from time in this universe as its energy supply thus allowing the energy to be bent into sonic sound." he frowned "However it doesn't work on wood or deadbolts."

Jung-Hee bit her lip, then her eyes brightened, "You just wired it to absorb energy from the vortex thus bending it to whatever it needs to be or do in a sonic manner! Brilliant!" Her eyebrows lowered in confusion, "But why wouldn't it work on wood? Deadbolts I can understand but wood? Wood can resonate with wound so it should work." Biting her lip in thought she stared off to the side. "Unless the shape of the device was making it unable to reverberate in the right frequency." she looked up at the Doctor.

The Doctor stared at her, "Fantastic! I've been trying to figure that out for centuries!"

Rose shook her head, "I have no clue what the two of you are saying."

Behind them Jack had made a square hole with his blaster and the door creaked open. Rose went up to Jack and started to talk while the Doctor and Jung-Hee went on ahead.

Finding a switch, the Doctor turned on the lights.

Jung-Hee took in a breath quickly. The room was destroyed, and chairs and items were thrown all over the place.

Rose and Jack entered behind them. Jack gave a low whistle, "Something powerful got out of here."

As Jack and Rose entered the bedroom area, Jung-Hee turned on a tape recording. A deep man's voice came from the speakers as well as a child's, a little boy. Jung-Hee stared at the walls filled with child drawings of different women. Tears filled her eyes, "There is so much sadness, so much upset, fear, longing. It's coming from the room."

The Doctor nodded "It's coming from the walls." he started pacing around the room, "There's these kids, they come out during air raids, looking for food. Suppose one of them was there when the ambulance landed."

Jack spoke up, his voice serious, "It was harmless."

"You keep on saying harmless. Suppose one was affected. Altered by the nanogenes."

Rose shook her head gently, "Altered how?"

"It's afraid, terribly afraid and powerful," the Doctor said over a faint clicking sound.

Jung-Hee's eyes widened, the tape had finished but the child was still talking. Taking a step back she quietly backed up till she was behind Jack, neatly pickpocketing his blaster replacing it with an oddly bent pipe she had found earlier.

Rose noticed the sound. "Doctor? What's that noise?"

The Doctor froze, "End of the tape. It ran out 30 seconds ago." He turned around quickly to face a boy in a gas mask. He backed up slightly.

Jack reached into his pocket. "Okay, on my signal make for the door. Now!" He pulled out the pipe, pointing it at the boy.

Jung-Hee grinned after glancing at the pipe. She then pointed the blaster down and fired, making a hole that they fell through. Quickly she rolled on her back and pointed it at the ceiling, causing the ceiling to replace itself. "Digital rewind, right?" she grinned at Jack.

"Nice switch." he nodded as he took back the blaster.

Rose ran around trying to find the light switch. Finding it she flipped it on, only to have the people sit up in there beds.

Quickly they ran to the nearest door. Jack tried to shoot it open. However, the battery was drained.

The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver and unlocked it. As they ran in, he closed the door behind them and locked it with the sonic. Behind him, Rose and Jack were talking about how much the Doctor blew up things. "That should hold them for a bit. They will have to find us first." He then walked over to the wall where there was a barred window. "What do we have?"

"Well I have a pipe and in a pinch, you can put up some shelves." Jack said sarcastically.

"Window?"

"Barred, sheer drop, and I don't fancy a seven storey drop." Jung-Hee noted.

"And no other exits!" Rose complained.

"Well that went by in a flash, didn't it?" came another sarcastic remark from Jack.

Jung-Hee looked at Jack. There was a tug at the back of her mind telling her to do something, she didn't know what but it felt right; like when she knew instinctively how to use the blaster. She nodded at Jack's wrist device, vortex manipulator her mind whispered, and mouthed, 'Do what you have to.'

Jack nodded then vanished.

Rose turned around, "Yeah, Jack just vanished."

The Doctor turned and started to resonate the cement with his sonic.

"You don't think Jack is coming back for us. That he will fly off without us." Rose accused.

The Doctor grunted, working on the cement.

Jung-Hee frowned, "He may be an idiot at times but he is a good person. He won't leave us." She sighed. "Keep working on the bars, though."

"Why?" The Doctor asked, not turning around.

"Umm…" Jung-Hee blushed pulling her eyes off his bum, "No reason."

Rose rolled her eyes, "I trust him too. He saved my life, I fell off a rope on a barrage balloon and he saved me. He's like you. Except with flirting and dancing."

The Doctor looked back at her then turned to the front again, shaking his head.

"What?"

"You just assume...that I can't dance."

"You can dance? Doesn't the universe explode if you do?"

"I've got the moves."

Jung-Hee laughed, "You know what they say about when you assume Rose! When you assume you make an ass out of you and me!"

Rose scowled at Jung-Hee before offering a hand to the Doctor, "Show me."

He looked at Jung-Hee.

"Leave me out of this. I can't dance."

The Doctor took Rose's hands, "No rope burns?"

"Yah, Captain Jack fixed me up."

Jung-Hee coughed, "You do know that he just teleported us, right?" She shared a grin with Jack, as Rose and the Doctor moved away from each other.

The Doctor snapped his fingers, "And here's the nanogenes. They fix you up. Burnt my hand on the TARDIS console. All better now."

"Time and relative dimensions in space." Jung-Hee covered her mouth.

"How did you know that?" The Doctor frowned.

"I...I don't know. It just popped into my head and I had a need to say it."

The Doctor frowned again before turning back to Jack. "Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk."

"Give me a moment." After a while he got the teleport on line, pushing a switch. They teleported to the crash site.

They walked towards the fence, hiding behind some crates.

"That's Algy."

"We need to get past." The Doctor said.

"Shall I distract the guards?" Rose asked.

"That won't work." Jack said, "I know him. You're not his type." Grinning he strode off towards Algy.

"He's going to be okay, Rose." Jung-Hee told her. "He's bisexual. Probably goes for aliens, too."

"How do you know?" Rose asked.

Jung-Hee just raised an eyebrow at her before looking her up and down.

Rose gulped,blushing. "Oh."

Jung-Hee jumped over the crates, running to the gate as she saw that Algy was transforming.

The Doctor and Rose ran up behind her. "The effects are becoming airborne."

"What's keeping us safe?" Rose asked nervously.

"Nothing." Jung-Hee answered.

Suddenly air raid sirens filled the night air.

"Here they come again, all we need." Jack said.

Rose turned to Jack, "Didn't you say a bomb was gonna land here?"

The Doctor interrupted, "Worry about that later. If it's airborne now, there's hours left."

"Till what?" Jack asked.

"Till the whole world is the same." Jung-Hee said, horrified. She could picture it in her mind's eye. Shuddering at the nightmare image, she turned to the Doctor. "What do we do?"

He turned, "Can you hear singing?" He ran to the shed.

Following, Rose, Jack and Jung-Hee looked from behind him into the shed.

Seeing the young woman singing to a sleeping gas mask person, crying gently; Jung-Hee stepped into the shed and started singing with her while motioning her to move.

The Doctor entered and unlocked the handcuffs with his sonic. All three of them then left the shed.

The five of them; Doctor, Rose, Jack, Jung-Hee, and the young woman; walked towards the crash landing. Jack walked up to the ambulance. "You see? Just an ambulance."

"That's an ambulance?" The young woman asked.

Rose put her arm around the girl's shoulder. "It's hard to explain. It's from another world."

"They were trying to get in." Jack commented as he leaned over it.

"Of course they have. They think they got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon." The Doctor said, "What are you doing?" He asked as Jack started to press buttons.

"The sooner you see it's harmless, the sooner you'll know I had nothing to do with it." The ambulance sparked and started to whine a siren. "Didn't happen last time."

"Didn't crash last time. Emergency protocols."

"Doctor, what is that?" asked Rose. There was a loud banging from the shed. "Doctor!" She warned.

"Captain, secure those gates."

"Why?"

"We don't want anyone getting in!" Jung-Hee yelled as she ran to the Doctor. "The girl…"

"Nancy."

"Yes, Nancy must have cut the wire. I need the sonic!"

"Here." He handed it to her, "Setting…"

"2,428-D. Got it." SHe ran off grabbing Nancy's hand. "Show me where you came in." She quickly followed Nancy to the fence where she had cut the wire.

As she reattached the wire with the sonic, Nancy questioned her. "Who are you? Who are any of you?"

"Im Jung-Hee. I lost my memory but I know I'm not from this time. The Doctor…" she nodded at him, "...And Rose…" She jerked a thumb at her, "...travel together. I figured that out. They also travel in a TARDIS. Figured that out too." She stood up, "Come on."

As they walked back to the space junk they saw the Doctor chewing Jack out with Rose on the sidelines. "When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions of them. Ready to heal the world. But what they find first is a dead child. Wearing a gas mask."

"And they brought him back to life? They can do that?" Rose asked frightened.

"What's life? Just a way to keep meat fresh." Jung-Hee said dully.

The Doctor nodded at her grimly, "Nothing to a nanogene. One thing though. These nanogenes never seen a human before. Don't know what they are supposed to look like. All they have is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they continue. They do there job, they patch it up. Can't tell what's gas mask and what's skull, but they do their best. And off they go, work to be done. 'Cause now they think they know what people should look like. It's time to fix the rest. And they won't stop. The entire human race is gonna be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother. And nothing in the world can stop it!"

"I didn't know." Jack protested.

Nancy looked behind them. "Jung-Hee?"

She and Rose ran to her. Seeing the gas mask people walking to them she gulped.

Rose ran to the Doctor and they shared a look. "The siren, it's bringing the gas mask people here, isn't it?"

"Ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling the troops. The people are troops now. The nanogenes fix you up then get you ready for the frontline. Equip you, programming you." He stood up facing the gas mask people.

"Why don't they attack?" Asked Jack, worried.

"Good little soldiers. Waiting for their commander."

Jung-Hee took a step back, "And that would be the little boy?"

"Yep." The Doctor said grimly.

"Jamie." Nancy said, "His name was Jamie."

"So how long till the bomb falls?" Rose questioned.

"Any second." Jack replied, panicky.

"What's the matter, Captain? Too risky for you?"

"He's just a little boy." Nancy said as the Doctor went to stand next to her.

"I know."

"He's just a little boy who wants his mummy." Nancy repeated upset.

Jung-Hee stared at her carefully, suddenly things added up in her head and she blurted it out, "He want's you Nancy."

Nancy spun to look at her while the Doctor also looked at Nancy.

"Nancy, what age are you?" the Doctor questioned. "20? 21? Older than you look, yes?"

Jack looked behind them when something exploded. "Doctor, that bomb, we've got seconds."

"Do what you've got to do." The Doctor never looked at him.

Jack looked at Rose when she called his name. Bring out his remote, he teleported back to his ship.

"How old were you five years ago?" the Doctor pushed, "15? 16? Old enough to give birth, anyway. He's not your brother, is he? A teenage single mother in 1941. So you hid. You lied. You even lied to him."

Suddenly the gate swung open as Jamie pushed it open. Everyone glanced up.

"Are you my mummy?" he asked.

Nancy turned to the Doctor. "He's going to keep asking, Nancy." He said. "He's never gonna stop."

"Mummy."

"Tell him. Nancy all this can stop if you just tell him. Trust me and tell him."

"Are you my mummy?"

Nancy sniffed back the tears as she turned to face Jamie.

"Are you my mummy?"

Nancy stepped forwards.

"Are you my mummy?"

"Yes, I am your mummy." She said in a choked whisper.

"Mummy?"

"I'm here."

"Are you my mummy?"

Nancy knelt down, "I'm here."

"Are you my mummy?" he was right in front of her now.

"Yes."

"Are you my mummy?"

Jung-Hee started to silently cry. "He doesn't understand, there's not enough of him left. He doesn't know."

"I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy." Nancy told Jamie. "I'm so sorry." She hugged him, "I'm so, so sorry." A cloud of nanogenes started to surround the two of them.

"What's happening?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Come on. Please! Come on, you clever little nanogenes. Figure it out. She's the mother. It's got to be enough information. Figure it out."

"What's happening?" Rose asked again.

"See? It's recognizing the same DNA." The Doctor ran to the boy as the nanogenes disappeared and Nancy broke the hug. Rose and Jung-Hee close on his tail. "Oh, come on. Give me a day like this. Give me this one." He then bent down and gently removed the gasmask from the boy. Laughing, the Doctor picked up Jamie. "Welcome back! 20 years till pop music, you're gonna love it." He laughed again.

"What happened?" Nancy asked.

"The nanogenes recognised your DNA. Your DNA helped make Jamie. Yours overwrote his and you became their idea of a human." Jung-Hee explained through her now happy tears.

The Doctor laughed as he put Jamie down. "Mother knows best."

"Doctor that bomb." Rose reminded.

"Taken care of.'

"How?"

"Jack." jung-hee said smiling.

Suddenly Jack's ship appeared overhead, a beam of light grabbing the bomb that was just about to explode on them. "Doctor!"

"Good lad." He called up to him.

"The bomb already started detonation. I've put it in stasis, but it won't last!"

"Can you get rid of it, safely?" he shouted up.

"Rose, Jung-Hee."

"Yeah?" Rose called.

"Here." Jung-Hee saluted.

"Good-bye." He said before disappearing only to reappear to tell Rose he liked her T-shirt before going back into the ship and soaring off into space.

The Doctor walked to the people, his hands glowing with nanogenes. "You want moves, Rose? I'll give you moves." He then flung his hands towards the gas mask people, causing the nanogenes to surround the people. "Everybody lives Rose, just this once. Everybody lives!" He grinned as the people got up, masks gone.

Running to the people he greeted the medical doctor, "Dr. Constantine, who never left his patients. Back on your feet, constant doctor. world doesn't want to get by without you yet." Gesturing at the people around them he continued. "These are your patients, all healed now."

"They also seem to be standing in a disused railway station. Is there a reason for that?"

"Yeah, well, you know, cutbacks. Listen, whatever was wrong with them in the past you're probably find that they're been cured. Just tell them…"

Jung-Hee walked up, "Tell them that a mothers love can perform miracles sometimes." She then hugged Dr. Constantine. "Thank you for taking care of me." She and the Doctor then ran off to the ambulance.

"Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear."The Doctor punched in some codes then grabbed the girls hands running out the gate, up some stairs and down an ally.

Jung-Hee only got a quick glimpse of a blue police box before entering. Gasping she untangled her hand and ran outside. After looking around the box she came back in.

The Doctor and Rose were waiting for her. "Any comments?" They were both grinning.

"Pocket dimension connected to the door?" She said weakly. Her face was pale and millions of thoughts were zooming in her head.

The Doctor blinked, "Yes, you got it." turning back to the console he started to flip some switches. "Rose, Jung-Hee ask me anything. I'm on a roll!"

"!" Both Rose and Jung-Hee started to speak.

Jung-Hee nodded at Rose to go ahead, stepping back.

"What about Jack? Why did he say goodbye?"

The Doctor pushed some buttons, pulled a lever and spinned something. "Open the door." He then put on some music.

Rose ran to the door then back to the Doctor starting to dance. "Well hurry up, then!" Rose yelled at Jack.

Jack ran into the TARDIS. He seemed to be overwhelmed so Jung-Hee showed him a place where he could sit down.

"This time, don't get my arm at my back."

"I'm sure I used to know this stuff." The Doctor said frustrated. "Close the door, will you? Jack's ship is about to blow up."

Jung-Hee nodded and ran to do so.

"Bigger on the inside." Jack commented.

"It better be."

"I think he means, you may cut in." Rose said walking to Jack.

"Rose I just remembered."

"What?"

"I can dance!" The Doctor started to dance to the music.

"Actually Doctor, I thought Jack might want this dance."

"Yeah, but who with?"

Rose smiled and started to dance with the Doctor.

Waiting till they were done Jung-Hee spoke up, "What about me?"

The Doctor turned to Jung-Hee, "Well, at least till you get your memories back. Will you travel with us?"

Jung-Hee nodded, "I would love to."

[End Chapter 1]

AN:This took forever to write and then type! for just typing over 6 hours! I've been up all night working on this! I hope you readers enjoy. Please leave comments about what you liked what you didn't like and what you think should happen in the next chapter. THANK YOU!


End file.
